Uncalled For
by YeahGutted
Summary: Expect the unexpected... BTW, this story was written by me and my friend, Kati. She actually deserves most of the credit for this.
1. There's No Such Thing As Second Person!

**Uncalled For**

**Chapter 1 – There's no such thing as second person :O**

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max were walking out the door of Ash's house. 

"Thanks for having us Mrs Ketchum" Misty shouted through the door

"Bye Mom" Ash lead the group through the garden onto the road

"Bye Ash hunny don't forget to change your underwear everyday"

Ash sweat dropped as the group giggled.

"Hey Ash" Ash turned around to see Tracey running towards him

"Tracey hey"

"Can I come to" Tracey put his hands on his knees and bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier I always say" Ash laughed and helped Tracey up

"Tracey I've missed you" Misty hugged Tracey as he blushed

Brock and May smiled while Max walked ahead

"Come on let's get going I want to be through the forest before dark" May ran ahead of Max

Brock laughed "Full of energy" He chased after them

Misty and Ash walked behind them and stopped

"Ash do you hear that?" Misty grabbed his arm and pointed in the direction the noise was coming from

Pikachu's ears pricked up, everyone stopped and fell silent

"Electabuzz are big and strong they fight for what is right …"

Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other their fear turning into amusement

"Casey" Misty shouted as she ran through the trees to the sound of her voice

"Huh?" Casey turned around to see Misty running towards her

"Misty" She ran to Misty and hugged her

"Casey how have you been?"

"Alight"  
The rest of the group made there way through the trees to see Misty and Casey

They carried on walking Casey now part of the group and stopped at a open area to set up camp

Misty set Togepi on the floor who was happy to stretch her legs; Pikachu followed Togepi into the forest closely followed by Max

"Hey guys I'm going to get some water"

"Okay Misty" Brock smiled as she went off in the direction of max.


	2. Why Do Ya Keep Stabbing Youself?

**Uncalled For**

**ChapterTwo – Why Are You Stabbing Yourself?**

* * *

Misty knelt down and filled her canteen with water before returning to camp. As she was on her way to camp she passed Max and took a quick glance at him 

"Must be sleeping"

But as she looked again she dropped her canteen and screamed, Pikachu and Togepi coming out of the bushes

Tracey looked into the forest as Misty screamed

"Hey you guys Misty just screamed"

Everyone got up laughing

"She's probably seen a bug" Joked Ash wiping the tears away

As they turned a corner they seen Max lying there a knife embedded deep in his flesh, blood soaking his shirt and covering the floor around him. May gasped and fell to the floor crying. Brock walked over to him to check his pulse and shook his head. Tracey lifted May up but she knocked his arm away and ran deeper into the woods. Ash watched, he didn't know what to do. Misty looked away from Max's body and ran after May.


	3. Emoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

**Chapter Three - Emooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

May didn't stop running, she closed her eyes, her brother was gone, her mum would be furious. She tripped over a fallen branch and lay there letting the tears fall off her face. Misty ran faster as she seen May sprawled put on the floor

"May"

May looked up and gave Misty a weak smile, Misty helped May onto her feet.

"Come on May" She pulled May over to a rock and sat her down

"I'm sorry I wasn't there fast enough to catch who did it" Misty looked at May as her own tears fell to the floor she reached over and hugged May

"Its not your fault Misty"

"I'm so sorry May, I will be right back I'm going to go and get some leachy berried maybe that will make you feel a bit better" Misty smile at May and headed into the forest. May put her head in her hands and cried harder

Misty returned about an hour later carrying some leachy berries

"May I got as many as I could carry" Misty shouted in the direction of the rock which she had left May on, She reached the rock and seen the knife in Mays hand her limp body lying on the rock. Pikachu and Togepi looked at her with sad faces

"May what have you done…"

Misty dropped the berries and let out another loud scream

Casey was the first there

"Oh May" she put her hand to her mouth Ash Brock and Tracey were close behind. They looked at May; the tears hadn't dried from finding Max.

The five of them buried May and Max next to each other on a beautiful green field, all of them said their last goodbyes and walked deeper into the forest.


	4. Look At That Hairband Frazzle

**Chapter 4 –Look at that hairband frazzle**

The sun set slowly as they made camp. Everyone was full of grief and sadness. Brock, Ash and Casey went to bed early. They couldn't handle the grief looming over the camp. Misty sat next to Tracey by the campfire. Togepi was dancing on her lap. The wind blew a little harder, the cold giving Misty goose bumps

"I'm just going to get my jacket okay Tracey"

"Okay" Tracey's gaze didn't leave the fire Misty sung quietly to herself as she opened her bag and pulled out her jacket. She turned round at the sound of Tracey's screams

"TRACEY" Misty ran over to the fire to see Tracey in the middle of it burning, Togepi gazed at him in wonder.

"Oh my god Tracey" Misty grabbed her head, _what should I do _

"I know staryu go" She held up a poke ball as a flash came out of her bag

"Psyiaia" Psyduck walked up to Misty

"Not you Psyduck I need Staryu, you idiot Tracey's going to die if you don't get back into your poke ball" Misty punched Psyduck, it tilted its head and returned to the poke ball. Tracey had stopped shouting for help. Ash, Brock and Casey got up with the smell of burning

"Hey guys does anyone else smell burnt headband … Oh My God" Ash Pointed at Tracey, They then turned there attention to Staryu putting out the fire, Misty rolled Tracey's body out the ashes.

"Not again"

Ash, Brock and Casey made their way up to Misty

"How did this happen" Brock broke the silence

"I went to get my jacket I looked around and he was in the fire I think someone pushed him"

"What aload of bull, she killed him and Max and May she's always around when something happens" Casey pointed her finger at Misty and backed away.


End file.
